The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack
The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack is an American animated television series for Cartoon Network that premiered on June 5, 2008. The show was created by cartoonist Mark "Thurop" Van Orman, who has worked as a writer and storyboard artist on other shows such as Camp Lazlo and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Summary Flapjack is just a bitch that should not exist. Kthnxbye NONONONONO, HE SHOULDN'T DIE. HE GOT ME LIKE "OH MY GOD" I'M SO IN LOVE. I FOUND HIM FINALLY. AWWW YEAH, LET'S HAVE A RAVE ALL UP IN HERE ~*~*~*~ ........ .............. ......................... .......................... ............................. flapjack is also known as barry from pokemon!!! BEARY, BEARY. BEARY'S THE BEST. he looooooooooooooooves dem bitches and whores nononoon, actually, he just loves Dia...... DIABETES AWWWWWW YEAAAAH djfsakl;ghdsl;j no he loves his scarf FUCK YOU ALL. lol whenever you're ready bb BABY, LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN. ♥ ~*~*~ THERE'S SO MANY WAYS TO LOOOOOOVE YOU BB, I CAN BREAK YOU DOOOOOOWN. ~*~*~'' THERE'S SO MANY WAYS TO LOOOVE YOU, GOT ME LIKE, OH MY GOSH I'M SO IN LOVE'' I FOUND YOU FINALLY. YOU MAKE ME WANNA SAY OH OH OH OH OH OH OH MY GOD Premise As a child, Van Orman spent three years living near a bayou, where he was forbidden to socialize with a local fisherman. Disobeying his parents, Van Orman would visit the fisherman, who would tell tales of the sea. When he was 13, his family moved to Utah, but he was able to convince his parents to allow him to go back to Florida and stay with some family friends. During this time, Van Orman found a boat, and took it out in the middle of the night. Eventually getting lost, it took him three days to finally return. When he related these stories to his friends, they were more interested in the disasters and "misadventures" than if everything had gone as planned. Van Orman also was fascinated by Dairy Queen commercials, which depicts landscapes made of ice-cream. He wanted to explore those fantasy lands, not so much to eat the ice-cream, but just for sheer exploration. The backgrounds were chosen to be reminiscent of the 1800s. The three main protagonist, Flapjack, K'nuckles and Bubbie are drawn in a more "cartoony" style than the rest of the world, who are drawn in a more realistic manner. This lends contrast between the world of Flapjack and the real world of Stormalong Harbor. K'nuckles is developed as a good for nothing, with Bubbie being more sincere, also lending character contrast between the main characters of the show. To add more contrast, the tough guys of the show are depicted as hunting candy, which is the real treasure. The humor is considered "uncomfortable", building an awkwardness and deliberately misleading the appearance of the situation, before delivering the punchline. Characters Episodes Main article: List of the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack episodes External links * Official Website * Promotional Page * CN Upfront (Go to "New Shows", then click show's logo) * Interview with creator Mark "Thurop" Van Orman * Review of 'The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack' at AnimationInsider.net * Cartoon Network Pressroom: Oh Buoy! Cartoon Network Swabs its Decks to Premiere The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Other Category: Shows